Music
by Faramirlover
Summary: One-shots inspired by shuffling songs on my iPod. Drarry. Rated for language.
1. I'm Already There

**A/N: **I'm doing that thing where you shuffle your iPod and write a fic to it. I'm hoping to write quite a few tonight. I doubt any of them will be related to each other.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the songs nor Harry Potter.

**I'm Already There – Westlife**

Harry dropped his briefcase onto the single bed and sighed with annoyance as it bounced off the other side of the bed. He moved round to pick it up to find that it had spilt its contents and his carefully organised case files were strew across the floor, now a complete mess.

He cursed loudly, kicking the bed leg in annoyance, swearing again when pain flared in his foot. It was another shitty even on top of an already shitty day on top of a shitty business trip.

Harry growled in annoyance, collapsing back onto the bed and burying his face in his arms, fighting the urge to cry.

As though his depression could be felt half way around the world, his mobile chose that moment to ring.

"Dray?"

"Hey, baby," a soft voice said down the line, instantly calming him.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Love you too, babe. Any idea when you'll be home?"

Harry shook his head then realised that Draco couldn't see it.

"No. It'll be a while. The guy I have to deal with is being a dick head. I fucking hate accountants."

There was an angry sniff down the phone which made Harry hurriedly rectify his statement.

"No! Not you. You're special."

"I should hope so too. Oh, there's someone here who wants to say hi."

There was the sound of a phone being passed from one person to another and then another voice came on the line.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Pumpkin. You being good for your Father?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Smart alec. You are too clever for a five year old."

"Thank you. I miss you, Daddy. Will we see you again soon? Father is sad without you. He only cave me one cookie after tea. And I ate all my carrots!"

"I'll give you extra when I get back to make up for it sweetheart."

"Yay! Father says he wants the phone back. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Pumpkin."

There was the sound of a kiss and then silence. A moment later Draco came back.

"She misses you."

"Don't make me feel worse about this. I didn't think it was possible till Lilly said you were sad. I hate that I have to do this, Dray," Harry could feel the tears running down his cheeks and tried to muffle the noise of his tears, not wanting Draco to hear them

"Do you have to?"

"If I leave now, they'll fire me. And I can't afford to lose this job," Harry was almost sobbing by now.

"Shh! Shh, baby. It's okay. We understand. Can you do a favour for me?"

"Anything."

"Open your door."

Harry could barely breathe as he dropped his phone to the floor and wrenched the door open. There stood Draco with Lilly on his hip, smiling at him through tears.

"Hey, honey."

Harry didn't reply. Only swept the two of them into his arms, crying with relief. It felt good to be home.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Pure fluff! I feel dirty now. Lol. I hope you liked it and I would love some reviews.


	2. Crush

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing

**Word count: **514

**Crush – David Archuleta**

Harry glanced up from his lemon and lime ice cream to meet Draco Malfoy's eyes across the half empty hall and Harry felt a blush flare into life across his cheeks. They stared at each other for a few moments until Malfoy scowled at Harry and turned back to his own dessert. Harry continued to stare for a few more moments before dropping his spoon into his bowl, his ice cream only half finished, and hitched his bag onto his shoulder.

"Harry? Where are you-"

Harry didn't respond, only walked away. At the Great Hall doors he stopped and looked back at the slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sat, determinately not looking at him. But his spoon was frozen halfway to his mouth and his eyes seemed to be fixed on nothing at all.

Harry stayed for a few moments, watching the sunlight bounce off blonde hair and make porcelain skin glow. He managed to tear himself away by pinching himself on the arm. His day definitely looked like it would just get worse.

Harry let his feet lead him to the lake and flopped under his favourite tree, letting the heat of the sun lull him into an uneasy sleep.

Harry was woken by that inexplicable feeling of knowing that someone is watching you. He jerked awake and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you insist on watching me so intently, Potter?"

"Why do you watch me back?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"That makes no sense, Potter."

"Look, Malfoy. I think we both know perfectly well why I watch you. What happened the other night-"

"That night never happened, Potter. I'm leaving."

Harry watched him go for a moment before leaping to his feet and yelling after the blonde.

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be? Where this thing could go?"

Draco stopped and turned to stare back at him.

"There is no 'thing' to go anywhere, Potter. You're delusional. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to walk away."

"Don't deny it, Draco. I can see the way your breath catches when I look at you. You're just holding back, the way you always do when something really matters."

"Shut up! Shut up, Potter! I don't want to hear this. I don't have to hear this," Draco yelled back, turning to begin his angry storm back to the castle.

"You followed me, Draco! Remember that. _You _followed _me_!"

"It's just a stupid crush."

Draco's whisper was so quiet that Harry could barely hear it.

"But we can make it into something more."

Draco turned his face to look at Harry and Harry was surprised to see tears glistening on his cheeks.

"How have you done this to me? All I ever think about is you."

"I could ask the same thing."

They didn't move towards each other and kiss desperately in the fading light. But nor did Draco turn tail and run. They just stood in silence, watching each other, knowing that this was so much more than a crush.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **I would love to get some more reviews. Pretty please?


	3. Invisible

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews that you sent me. They made me smile. I really hope enjoy this one. This is an AU.

**Disclaimer: **Harry and Draco are still JK's and Invisible belongs to Clay Aiken.

**Word count: **1203

**Invisible – Clay Aiken**

Harry paused beside the fake-oak-finish desk, fingers hesitantly coming to rest on its edge.

"Hey. I was wondering if you were doing anything after work. I thought we could go out for a drink."

Silver eyes looked up at him in confusion for a moment before something seemed to click.

"It's Potter, right?"

Harry nodded, feeling a blush instantly spring to life on his cheeks.

"Harry. Do you wanna?"

"I have something I'm doing after work. Thanks for the offer," Draco said with a charming smile, turning back to some paperwork, Harry's presence suddenly invisible to him once more.

Harry sighed dejectedly and moved away towards the lift. Once inside lift Harry began repeatedly bashing his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid Harry. When has he ever said yes before? It's not like he ever recognises you from the day before. Stupid! Stupid!" Harry felt the life come to a stop and pulled himself away from the wall, attempting to make himself look more presentable.

He crossed the lobby and stepped out into the drizzle that was falling from the now pitch black sky, the streets around his office building only lit by the fuzzy orange lights of street lamps, distorted by the rain. He looked around for a moment before moving to the opposite side of the street and sitting down on the familiar wooden bench. He glanced at his watch and did a quick mental check. It was Tuesday. That meant it was going to be about twenty five minutes. He settled down to wait.

It was exactly twenty four minutes later when the doors to his office building swung open once more and Draco stepped out.

Harry watched as Draco hailed a cub and climbed in, not once glancing across the street at him. He never did. As the cab pulled away Harry pondered a moment, wondering what Draco would be doing tonight. Who he would be seeing? More accurately probably, who would Draco be doing?

Harry stayed on his bench for a further ten minutes, pondering how he could ever make Draco see him before standing, thoroughly soaked, and starting the fifteen minute walk home through the now torrential rain.

The next day passed in a similar vein. Harry paused by Draco's desk and voiced the familiar question. Draco replied with the same answers as he always had, including the questions of Harry's identity. Harry waited on his bench once more in the rain that was slowly turning to hail, hands tucked deep inside his pockets to prevent them turning blue.

It was Wednesday, meaning a mere ten minute wait, as always. The cab came, Draco left and ten minutes later so did Harry.

**OOOOOO**

Harry pushed a strand of hair from where it had fallen across his eyes in his sleep and turned to look at his alarm clock. 7.15. Time to get up.

He peered up at his calendar. It was Draco's birthday. He had already known that but he had felt like checking anyway. He'd bought him a gift which was safely tucked in a small pocket of his work and was going to leave it on his desk. He had last year. And the year before.

But as Harry stopped beside Draco's empty desk, gift in hand he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he tucked the present back inside his pocket and carried on walking towards his own desk.

He switched off his computer and the little desk light before putting his things back into his bag and heading for the door. As he walked he wrapped his fingers around the gift in his pocket. It had been so expensive and yet… and yet…

Harry pulled the shiny gold paper from his pocket and dropped it into a bin as he passed. He didn't stop at Draco's desk, instead heading straight for the lift. The doors opened with a chime and he stepped inside, not noticing the silvery eyes that watched him in confusion. He crossed the lobby and stepped out into the cold night. There was no rain for once and for a moment Harry looked across the street at his bench bathed in orange light.

He stepped forward and almost crossed over. He froze then turned left, setting off in the direction of home.

Twenty minutes later the door opened once more and Draco stepped out into the night. He hailed a cab and slid inside. He looked over at the seat on the other side of the road, peering at it, puzzled, for a few moments before the cab set off and he could no longer see its emptiness.

**OOOOOO**

Weeks passed and everyday Harry almost paused beside Draco Malfoy's desk. But he didn't. And he gradually changed from Draco into just Malfoy. Someone who meant something, but Harry wasn't quite sure _what_ he meant anymore.

And then it happened. Malfoy's desk was empty as Harry passed, but Harry didn't allow himself to wonder about it. It had been like that every night for a week now. It didn't matter. He crossed the lobby, smiled at the pretty receptionist behind the desk and stepped out into the rain.

And boy was it raining. Water fell from the sky in bucket loads ad bounced high off the streets. Harry hardly glanced at the bench across the street anymore but today he did, the wooden orange lit structure barely visible through the downpour. He had taken several steps before he did a double take.

There on his bench was a sodden figure, watching him balefully through the rain. Blonde hair was plastered to skin and their shirt was almost see-through. He tried for a moment to walk away but nothing seemed to deter his feet from turning him around and crossing the road towards the figure.

"Hey."

"Hello, Harry."

"You'll catch a cold sitting there."

"I'm sure I won't."

"Okay," Harry said, telling himself that the stinging at the corners of his eyes was from the rain and not tears.

He nodded once before turning on his heel and walking away once more. For one brief moment he had thought… had hoped… had prayed that Draco was sat there waiting for him.

God he was stupid.

Harry was in sight of his flat when the sound of running feet reached his ears. He didn't stop or turn, only continued his steady plodding until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.

They stood for a few moments, rain running in rivulets down their faces, simply staring at each other.

"You're crying," Harry said, reaching out to brush the tears from Draco's cheeks.

"It's the rain," denied Draco "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. I thought we could go for a drink."

"I'm a bit cold and tired tonight."

"Tomorrow then?"

"I'm babysitting for my best friend."

"The day after that?"

"I'm going to my parents for dinner."

"The day after?"

"How long are you going to keep asking?"

"Every day for three years, two months and six days."

Harry didn't reply, only nodded and began walking away. He had almost reached his own front door when he turned back, looking at Draco standing in the rain.

"I'm free next Tuesday."

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we go. I hope you liked that one. I would love some reviews. They are love to me.


End file.
